68 Floors
by MaxTakeItOff
Summary: [Full summary inside!Changed the Title! Was The Populars] YAOI! but not really...just implied. this story is basically commedy but, trust us, its hilarious once u get into the story...mainly about gohan, trunks, and gotenks
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Since our summary would no way no how fit into just two sentences, we figured you click our story, and read the glorious summary in here! Now before we move on to the actual summary, let's get one thing straight- this motha is gonna be one confusing summary…and story. But if you can bare through the summary, and make it to the actual story, then good for you! But please, give this story a chance, because if you do, you'll find it to be the funniest thing you ever read…that is, if you're as dumb as us. This first chapter isn't really a chapter, it's more like an explanatory chapter, because if we were just to dive into that story, you'd probably all dive straight into insanity. Cheep applause You'll thank us big time later. So onto the SUMMARY! You lucky ducks.**

**Summary**

**It's been one year since the defeat of Majin Buu. Gohan has just turned 19, and everything is going great for him. He's just about to start college, has a girlfriend, and has a normal one story roof over his head. But then, just when he thought he could forget about his constantly life-threatening past and begin his new worry-free life, certain familiar people from his past(literally) come to make sure he never forgets- or just a place to stay…Join Gohan as he reunites with himself from the past five times over again, and watch as the rest of his family slowly goes insane. But it won't be just them; other people from his past that he thought were dead come along for the ride. Fine out now, in this next exciting episode of Dragonball z! ( Ha, we just had to say that, don't sue! It's not our phrase!)**

**Final note: If you didn't catch on, Gohan is going to be visted by HIMSELF from the past. 6 different Gohans living under one roof, along with other people from his past.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Dragonball Z / Pokemon or anything else you may recognize!**

**Now we are going to list each character that is in our story. THERE ARE A LOT. And we recommend you read this too…it will help out. Now, there may be more than one of each character, and that's because they all come from either the past or future! So don't be confused when we name Vegeta like five times!**

**CHARACTERS:**

**Gohan – Age 19, will be referred to as Gohan, the oldest, the 19 yr old, and myself. He is very mature, and acts very motherly to those younger than him. **

**Gohan – Age 17, will be referred to as Gohan, the 17 yr old, myself, and the Great Saiyaman. He is the funny, care-free, and slightly moronic Gohan.**

**Gohan- Age 11, will be referred to as Gohan, the half, and myself. He is the calm, easy-going, and slightly egotistical Gohan. Also he is basically the Gohan that Is super saiyin 2.**

**Gohan – Age 10, will be referred to as Gohan, the 10 yr old, myself, the sissy, and one of the twins. He is very womanly, shy, hyper, and a coward. He is super saiyin 1.**

**Gohan – Age 10, will be referred to as Gohan, the 10 yr old, myself, the wussy, and one of the twins. He is basically like the sissy. The time period in which he and the sissy were very close together, that everyone calls them twins. **

**Gohan – Age 7. will be referred to as Gohan, the lil' man, and myself. He is basically the leader of all the Gohans, and is obsessed with power. He's very mean, aggressive, and possessive, yet whiney.**

**Future Trunks – Age 14. Will be referred to as Trunks, and popular. Trunks is very annoying, girly, obsessive, egotistical, superficial, and snobby. (OOC, majorly!) **

**Future Trunks (super saiyin) – Will be referred to as 'No head' only. He is very quiet, and basically doesn't make too many appearances in our story.**

**Gotenks – There are NO multiple Gotenks, so he is only referred to as Gotenks. He is nice, easily manipulated, semi-popular, and actually preferred over Trunks. **

**Goten – Age 7. Referred to as Goten and the wife. He is very stupid, ugly, unpopular, and annoying. **

**Goku (From the present time) -Referred to as Goku and dad. He is very dumb, naïve, slow, and nice.**

**Goku – Referred to as Slim only ( he is Goku from the past). He is very flirtatious, a pimp, snobby, egotistical, and annoying.**

**Vegeta (From the present Time)- Referred to as Vegeta and mom. He is obsessed with having grandchildren, very feminine, and annoying. **

**Vegeta – Referred to as Ugly Vegeta only. He is is a wannabe playa, but no one really likes him. Doesn't appear much.**

**Vegeta – Referred to as Ugly Ugly Vegeta only. No Head's (Trunks) best friend. Doesn't appear much.**

**Vegeta – Referred to as Really Ugly Vegeta only. He is obsessed with Trunks, slightly stupid, and egotistical. Has a huge nose. He is their teacher.**

**Vegito – Referred to as Vegito. He is very moronic, and dreams of having a son.**

**Gogeta – Referred to as Gogeta. He is very cheerful, kind of like Bulma's mother.**

**Krillin (Present Time)– Referred to as Krillin. Annoying.**

**Raditz – Referred to as Raditz. He is also obsessed Trunks. He is annoying, stupid, unpredictable, and suspiciously cheerful. **

**Tim ( This is not an OC, it is actually Gohan from the future, but since he is so different from himselves, they basically disowned him and gave him a new name) – Referred to as Tim and Do-My-Homework He is easily manipulative, and overall pretty naïve. **

**Jim (Again, not an OC, but this Goten. The same applies to him, that applies to Tim. Also from the future.) – Referred to as Jim and No match. He is Boring, weak, no fashion. **

**Brolly – Referred to as Haggis only. All he says is "Haggis" and a few other choice words. He is mean, ruthless, and just beats anything in his path.**

**Cell ( Perfect Cell) – Referred to as Cell only. He thinks Goku is out to get him, lives with them all to get "revenge". He is also stupid, obsessive, and paranoid.**

**Cell (Imperfect) – Referred to as Sally and Cyborg. There isn't much about him, he is hardly in it.**

**Cell Jr. – Referred to as Take-It-Little-Buddy only. Not much to day, he doesn't talk, he's just there.**

**Amy (OC) – Referred to as Nestella and Amy. Not to much to say here, she is just annoying. She is only living there because she invited herself.**

**Serena (OC) – Referred to as Serena. Not to much to say, she came here with Nestella. They are both unwanted guests.**

**Ash (from pokemon) – He is referred to as Straight Arms and Ash. He is a momma's boy, and annoying. He whines a lot.**

**Another note: As you may have noticed, a few people aren't in here at all. Like…Piccolo, for instance. Well, they're dead. And if they're not, they will be. **

**PAIRINGS:**

**Gohan (19) x Trunks**

**Gohan (14) x Gotenks**

**Gohan (11) x Trunks and Gotenks**

**Gohan(sissy) x Gohan(wussy) ….not in a loving way…**

**Raditz x Trunks**

**Goten x Really Ugly Vegeta**

**Goten x Krillin**

**Goku x Vegeta**

**Gotenks x Ugly Vegeta**

**Slim x No Head and Ugly Ugly Vegeta**

**Gohan (19) x Gohan (14)… they pretend for the little man**

**Vegito x Gogeta**

**There is no "action" between the characters but maybe mild make out scenes and implied situations, but nothing graphic. Which is good in some cases…:cough cough Raditz and Trunks cough cough : ew.**

**If you made it to the bottom of this monstrous thing, congratulations! Now comes the chapter. And please read it, we promise it will be funny! You will not even believe how dumb two people can be…(that'd be us)**

**END OF THE PROLOGUE! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters. Except like 2.

"Yes, Videl, I'll call you later. No, I hafta go. Come on, I'm wasting minutes on you! YES, already! Ok. No, no I'm not cheating on you for the hundredth time! Ya, I'm hanging up. Bye." Gohan closed his phone with a frustrated sigh. _She is getting on my last nerve. Cheating on her? Ya right. Why would some one as nice as me stoop so low? _He let out another sigh as he turned the corner near his school. He checked one last time to make sure it was clear before transforming into The Great Saiyaman and jumping into the sky. The weekend had finally come and he was just glad to be away from Videl for two whole days. It's not like their relationship was going no where, but Gohan felt like something was missing…happiness maybe?

The connection he thought he once felt between them wasn't as strong, and though he wanted to make it work, something inside of him was saying 'Dump her.' She wasn't worth the aggravation she put him through. He continued to fly home at an unusually slow speed due to his deep thinking. _I know that I have had a great life so far. I have had far more many life experiences than most kids my age, and to this day I am still thankful for those experiences, but I still feel something is missing. I think I can finally say that the world is safe, and the past will never be repeated. But now life is some what dull. _

Gohan slowly started to reach his house and began to aim his feet for the ground. He landed with a boring thud of his feet and stood there for a few seconds recapping his previous thoughts. Suddenly the front door burst open and Goku stood cheerfully with the door in his hands and hanging off the hinges. "Whoops, I'll fix that later. Gohan, my man, my main enchilada, the big cheese, the man of the house, the apple of my eye, the golden child, the coolest kid at school, the kid who beat cell, the protector of good, the-"

"DAD! Enough already! What do you want?"

"Gohan, why, have you been working out? You're looking good."

"Um yes?" Gohan said slightly irritated as he shoved past his dad. _He should've stayed dead…_

"Well, you'll never guess what happened to me today-"

"You're right, I won't," he said as he stepped completely over the door way, "here let me help you with that." He grabbed the door and jammed it back into place, closing off Goku from the inside of the house.

"OK then, we'll talk later! I can't wait to spend the entire weekend with you!" Goku yelled from behind the door, "Tootles!"

Gohan rolled his eyes at his dad as he carefully stepped over the mess his brother made. "Mom, I'm home! Where's Goten?"

"Gohan, mom's not home, and I'm in my room! Come here for a sec!" Goten chirped from down the hall. Gohan did as Goten instructed, since he'd rather be in there than in the living room when his dad figured how to get back in. He stepped into his bedroom and found Goten on his bed with his hair in pigtails and their mom's make-up all over his face. "Gohan, I'm Videl!"

"Wow, I could hardly tell the difference! The only thing you're missing is the manly body structure," Gohan said with little enthusiasm. Goten giggled and jumped from the bed and ran over to Gohan "Why don't you go help our dad find his way in. I'm gonna take a nap."

"HEY, HEY! Is anybody home! I can feel your energy, but I can't see you. Don't make me go Super!" Goku yelled from outside their window.

_Why me. _Gohan thought as he pulled the curtain on his window. "Ya, you can wait awhile on letting him in, but you can go in the living room for awhile while I lay down."

"Ok, Gohan!" Goten scurried out of the room and pushed the door shut on his way. Gohan plopped down on the bed and just lay there for a few minutes lost in thought before drifting into sleep.

Gohan woke several hours later as the last few rays of daylight began to fade. _Oh man, why didn't anyone wake me up? I must have been asleep for several hours. _He began to head towards the door to join his family when he suddenly heard a light tap at his window. _Uh, what was that?_ He shrugged and turned himself to face his window as he heard it again. He jumped to the window and pulled back the curtain.

"GOHAN! You're finally awake!"

"DAD! What are you doing!"

"You forgot to let me in, son."

"What are you a dog? Use the front door! And I thought I sent Goten out there to get you. Uggghhh…" He let the curtain fall back on the window and quickly stomped out of his room. "Goten! Where are you? I thought I told you to help dad find his way back inside?"

"Gohan! I'm so glad you're awake. We have a little bit of a problem here…I've been trying for hours to open this door, but something's wrong. Can you help me?" Goten stepped back as Gohan stepped in front of him with a disgusted look on his face.

"Goten, did you try pulling on it?" He said sarcastically and easily pulled the door open. "So for 3 hours you've been trying to get this door open? Whhhyyy? And where's mom?"

"Dunno. She left while you were at school for something. She's probably at Bulma's house," Goten said as he began to head for the couch.

"Yea. Hey dad, you can come in now!" Gohan shouted. _Moron. _Suddenly Gohan heard the phone rang and before he had time to think, Goku ran past him and towards the phone.

"IT'S FOR ME!" He screeched as he bulldozed everything in his path including  
Goten. Gohan watched in slow motion as his dad rammed his elbow into Goten's face like a football player tackling his opponent and sent him flying into the TV. Goku reached the phone and quickly picked it up without realizing that his son was lying unconscious on the floor. "Ahem, Hello?" He said seductively. "Why hello, Vegeta. How expected." He said with a smirk. Gohan rolled his eyes and watched as his dad signaled for him to take the phone.

"What? I'm not talking to him."

"No, of course not. I'm gonna take this in my room, so hang up when I say so." Goku handed Gohan the phone and bounced out of site and into his room. "Got it!" Pause. "HANG UP!"

Gohan sighed and hung up the phone. _Why is my dad such an idiot? _"Well I'm gonna go outside for awhile!" he shouted. "Have fun talking to Vegeta…" he mumbled while carefully stepping over Goten's lifeless form. He went outside and began walking aimlessly around until he found a spot where he could just think some more. _Oh yea, I was supposed to call Videl tonight. Oops. Something suddenly came up? _Gohan sat still for a moment before deciding that he had better go back and just call her instead of thinking up lame excuses.

He stood up and gazed one last time at the distant moon. "I'd rather be on the moon than here," he sighed and then turned towards his house.

"Oh come on, then where am I supposed to go?" an angry voice hissed.

A/N: ok so that's the first actual chapter! We hope u liked it. Its definitely not as funny as its gonna be, but this was just the beginning. When they all arrive in his time, it will be tons funnier! Though…goku trampling goten was pretty funny…or at least, we thought so. Ok, we will update every Friday! So be prepared…review!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow... its been a long time! Oh well. We did have this chapter typed up for the longest time, but we kind of forgot about it! So...yeah!

Chapter 3- The Lil' Man

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters

"Oh come on, then where am I supposed to go?" an angry voice hissed.

"Huh?" Gohan spun around and dropped his head to meet eyes with a short kid with his arms across his chest. He was about four feet tall with mid length unkempt black hair. He was wearing a matching dark violet shirt with pants along with a red sash tied around his waist. "What? Um-"

"I travel all the way here and you don't even recognize me?"

"Uh. I'm sorry, do I know you?" Gohan asked confused.

"You should."

"Listen kid, do you need help finding your mother? Are you lost?" Gohan inquired.

"She's dead."

"Oh…well this is awkward."

"No it's not. Not when you're the one who killed her."

"Heh, right. You know I think I'm gonna go. Um, you're free to live in, um, my forest though…bye?" Gohan stared for a second longer before turning around but was stopped by a surprisingly strong grip.

"Hey, I'm not leaving. I've lived in this forest for way too long. You should know."

"Um, you're really starting to freak me out. Now if you'll slowly let go-" Gohan Started to step backwards as he grabbed at the small arm.

"Am I really this dumb in the future? I'm you! I'm you from the past! I look just like you, open your eyes!"

Gohan stared in confusion for a second and did notice that the kid did resemble him a little. "Um, yea…right. About that..."

"Well it's the truth. I killed my mom so I could come here and live with you. So you better hurry and come to your senses because I'm not leaving." The younger Gohan started to get impatient

"I uh, uh…I'm not sure what to believe. I mean, I know it's possible to time travel since Trunks did it once, but why are you here? Why now? Was something bad about to happen in your time?"

"Sure let's go with that. But like all troubles, you can solve them by running away! You know? Eh, eh? Well of course you know. You know cuz I know. Man I'm smart."

_Is this kid for real? I'm not sure if I should believe him, but he does have my devilish good looks._ "But seriously, why'd you come here?" The oldest asked.

"Eh, you know. You know how things get with those annoying losers. Like, Krillin for instance. I swear I would never have spent so long with him on Namek if I had known what a complete idiot he was. You dig?" The youngest laughed almost losing himself in his own memories.

"Wow, you sure are out-spoken for being only 5."

"I'm 7." Pause.

"Oh. Well, you're practically a lady."

"Thanks?" The younger Gohan raised an eyebrow. "So you do have jokes? And here I thought I was just a naïve pathetic momma's boy in the future."

"Thanks?" Gohan shrugged.

"But hey! It could have been worse. You could have been wearing tights and a dress, like a real lady, ya know?" The littler one laughed while elbowing his older self.

"Heh, yea," Gohan said as he took off his Great Saiyaman watch and chucked it into the nearby lake. "I never did care for that watch," Gohan quickly lied.

"Ah."

"Yea," Pause. "So, you wanna come inside?" Gohan politely offered.

"No I thought I'd stay outside for another year. Yes I wanna come in! That's why I came. If you weren't so handsome I'd call you ugly." The youngest grunted as he leaned against a conveniently placed tree.

"Uh yea. Well let's go." The eldest Gohan said as he turned himself towards his house and began to walk off. The younger Gohan hesitated as he watched his older self walk away in silence before he let out an aggravated sigh and slowly began to follow. They took a few steps over the forest brush in silence before they reached the clearing that held Gohan's house. "We're almost there little guy!" The eldest said almost too cheerfully.

The youngest rolled his eyes as he pushed passed his self and continued walking. "WHERE!" He shouted sarcastically.

"Hey now you be careful going in there. My dad's talking on the phone with Vegeta, and he gets cranky if you interrupt them. Oh, and my brother might be dead, so don't trip over him. I'll take care of that later. Oh, and my mom isn't used to me bringing home young ladies too often, so don't be surprised if she tries to kill you." The taller one slightly smirked.

"Yea, about your mom-" The youngest turned around and started to explain. Suddenly the door burst open with Goku standing in the doorway half naked.

"DAD! Put some pants on! We have-"

"GUESTS!" Goku quickly screeched. "GOTEN, mix the drinks!" He shouted as he pranced back into the house. He ran past Goten and into his bedroom to get some pants, then hurried back to the living room. "Goten! What are you doing just lying around? We have a guest! And he's quite the dapper! Wouldn't you like to have a friend? Huh? A friend!" Goku said as he nudged Goten's lifeless body with his foot.

"Dad! Stop it! You're gonna kill him!" The eldest yelled as he stepped thru the doorway along with his younger self.

A/N: gonna end there... cuz we've got writers block!


End file.
